The Legend of Seven Stars
by YoshiStack
Summary: When the Eds discover a room in Eddy's attic filled with old game consoles owned by his brother, it all seems fun and well. But when they decide to play Super Mario RPG, things don't go as they expected. Now it's up to the Eds and Mario to make sure the Star Road is repaired, and that Smithy doesn't gain access to their world! Beta Reader: TrueSapphire.
1. The Edventure Begins

**Well, it's the beginning if what I hope to be a good story!**

**Double D: Hoping and executing isn't the same thing.**

**I know, I know.**

**This chapter has been editied by TrueSapphire.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Edventure Begins

A boy with a black sock hat over his head shoved a box aside and groaned.

"Eddy, could you please tell us why we're in your attic again?" he asked.

"You'll see! Just keep looking around, Double D," the boy named Eddy replied. Another boy wearing a green jacket lifted his head out of a box. There was a book lying on his head.

"Like my new hat, guys?" he asked. Double D chuckled and removed the book from his friend's head.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ed," he said, "but that's a book, not a hat." The three boys were known as the Eds, and they had a knack for getting into trouble. The shortest was called Eddy. He wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe going down the side of it. The Ed wearing the hat was named Edd, but was nicknamed Double D due to the two D's in his name. He wore a red shirt and purple shorts, and was the smartest of the three. The final Ed was called Ed. He was the strongest of the three, but he was not very smart. He had an obsession with chickens and comic books, and believes fantasy was reality.

Eddy pushed aside a few boxes near a wall, which had a door in it.

"Ah ha! I KNEW it was around here somewhere!" he exclaimed. The other Eds looked up from where they were searching and walked over to their loudmouth friend.

"Oh! I know what's in here!" Ed exclaimed. "It's a portal that will take us to a world where we'll have to fight evil weapons! Oh! And we'll have to fight alongside a possessed doll, a talking cloud, a princess, a turtle king, and a plumber!" Ed gave the others a goofy grin while they rolled their eyes.

"Ed," Double D began, "you've been staying up too late reading comic books again, haven't you?" Ed nodded with the same grin in response to the brainiac's question.

"Sorry, Lumpy. You're wrong," Eddy said. "But what's in here won't disappoint you guys!" Eddy turned the handle on the door and opened it. The room itself was very dusty, but on the shelves were boxes of old video games. Numerous game consoles were hooked up to an old T.V. that most likely didn't work anymore. "My bro was a big jerk, but he was also a pretty big gamer. He would come up here all the time with friends to play some games with them."

"I have to admit, it's quite a collection your brother had."

"Yeah, but since he's never gonna use this room ever again...let's use it ourselves!"

"Yay! Video games for Ed!" Ed shouted happily, doing a belly flop onto an old couch in the room, which fell to pieces after he did so. Eddy laughed while Double D made sure he was OK. "Fit as a fiddle and ready for takeoff, Double D!"

"Hey guys, what should we play?" Eddy asked, looking up at the many games as he spoke. Double D shrugged.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, Eddy," he said. "Dust one off and see what you'll find. Ed and I are going to go and find some chairs." He and Ed stood up and walked out. Eddy once again looked up at the many games on the shelf. He grabbed one at random and wiped the dust off of it.

"Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars?" he read as the other Eds came back with some bean bag chairs. He shrugged and pulled the cartridge out of the box. "Now...which system do I put you in...?" Eddy wondered, looking around at the consoles in confusion.

Double D pointed to the box and answered, "I believe you'll find your answer here."

"Oh…" Eddy said, finding the correct console. "OK, that's done. Now where's the controller?" He quickly found Ed messing around with it, along with others in a box full of controllers.

"Look guys! I'm winning the game!" He exclaimed while pressing random buttons. Eddy snatched the controller from his hand and plugged it into the console.

"Alright, let's get this started!" Eddy moved the power switch up. Nothing happened, making Eddy groan in annoyance. "This is why I hate cartridges." He pulled the game out, blew in it, and tried again to turn it on. Again, nothing happened. "Ugh!" Eddy went to pull it out again, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey! It won't come out!" Sparks suddenly flew out from the game, causing Eddy to jolt back in surprise. He looked at his friends with fear painted on his face. "Games aren't supposed to do that, right?" More sparks flew from the game.

"This is NOT good!" Double D exclaimed. The game stopped shooting sparks and began to glow suddenly.

"Great, now what's happening?" Eddy asked. A portal opened up in the T.V. and started sucking the Eds inside of it. The Eds quickly grabbed onto something and gripped it tightly.

"This isn't part of the game, is it?" Double D asked. His grip failed, and he was sucked in.

"Double D!" Eddy exclaimed, but as he shouted, his grip failed as well, and he was pulled in. Ed grinned.

"Wait for me guys!" He let go of what he had grabbed on and happily fell in the portal. The portal closed behind the largest Ed, trapping the three wherever it led them. And that was how the Eds amazing journey began.

* * *

**And that's all to this chapter!**


	2. Meeting Mario

**I'm warning everyone right now, that this is a short chapter!**

**Ed: Short chapter alert! Short chapter alert.**

**Eddy: Shut up Ed!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Mario

Double D opened his eyes and was shocked to see Eddy falling towards him. He gasped and rolled away just in time right before Eddy landed on the concrete of whatever structure they were sitting on.

"Are you OK, Ed-" He was interrupted by Ed landing on Eddy, causing him to snicker and cringe at the same time.

"Hi, Double D!" Ed greeted, then began looking around as of he was searching for something. "Where's Eddy?"

"Down here," a muffled voice said. Ed looked down and stood up. Eddy gasped for air, sat up, and looked around.

"Well, there's one mystery solved," Double D said with a chuckle.

"Right, but uh, where the heck are we!?" Eddy exclaimed. Double D took note of their surroundings. The sky was red and filled with dark ominous clouds, and behind them was a castle.

"I can't say I know the answer to that question Eddy, sorry."

"Great...We're stuck some place we don't know!" Eddy folded his arms and grunted in an annoyed tone. Double D suddenly heard footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a man with a red hat, a red shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, and brown boots. The man was glaring up at the castle from the hill that led to the bridge. His mind snapped back to attention, looking at the Eds curiously. "Take a picture; it'll last longer." The man jumped back slightly, but stood his ground. He walked over to them.

"Who are you?" The man asked in a cheesy Italian accent. The Eds looked at each other.

"Hello, sir. My name is Eddward, but my friends call me Double D," Double D introduced himself.

"I am Ed!" Ed proclaimed.

"The name's Eddy; don't forget it," Eddy said sternly. The man in the red cap nodded.

"My name is Mario," Mario introduced himself.

"Right. Could you answer a question for me, Mario?" Double D asked. "Where are we?" Mario gave them a quizzical look, then came back with another question.

"Are you not from here or something?" he asked. Double D sheepishly scratched the back of his head in response.

"Er...you could say something like that, yes."

Ed grinned a goofy grin. "We are from another dimension, and we were sucked through a portal in our T.V. when we played a video game!" He proclaimed. Mario folded his arms and lowered his head as if he was thinking.

"Is he being serious?" Mario asked in an amused tone. Double D sighed.

"That's the basic gist of things, yeah." Double D responded. Mario chuckled.

"Call me crazy, but I believe you." The Eds gave the plumber clad in red a confused look. "Compared to some things I've experienced, that's very believable actually." Lightning stuck near them, causing them all to flinch. Mario looked up and sighed. "How about you guys come with me? Maybe while helping me, you could find a way to get back home. What do you say?"

"Ed says yes!" Ed answered happily.

"Meh. What else are we gonna do?" Eddy said. Double D sighed yet again.

"I suppose so. I'll join you as well, sir," Double D answered. Mario nodded his head.

"Then it's settled then!" Mario said. He started walking to the doors, but right as he was about to open them, he made one last comment. "Oh, Double D? Don't call me sir. I'm not that old yet."

* * *

**And there we have it! The Eds have met Mario, and are going to help jim on his quest!**


	3. Brawling with Bowser

**And now, the Eds and Mario must fight Bowser! This should be interesting.**

**Double D: I beg to differ.**

**This chapter has been edited by TrueSapphire, and reposted**

* * *

Chapter 3: Brawling with Bowser

The red clad plumber opened the red metal doors to the castle that the Eds discovered was called Bowser's Keep. The entryway had about eight statues that looked like turtles wearing armor and holding hammers. A burning scent entered their noses.

"And I thought Ed smelled bad. What is that?" Eddy asked while plugging his nose.

"Lava," Mario replied while shrugging as if it didn't faze him. Double D's eyes widened in shock.

"Say what now!?" Double D exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah...Bowser has an obsession with fire and lava. Don't worry about it though, It's not a big threat." Double D didn't look convinced.

"Can we hurry it up? The faster we get home, the better," Eddy said impatiently. Ed ran ahead and opened the doors; he saw turtles in silver armor and green shells looking at him. He slammed the door shut.

"I don't like turtles, guys..." Ed said while trying to keep the door shut. Mario got into a fighting stance.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way through, you guys," Mario decided. Double D suddenly became worried.

"F-fight?!" Double D stammered. Mario nodded, oblivious to his worried tone.

"We don't have a choice." The door quickly became too much for Ed to handle, and it burst open. Mario raised his fists and started punching whatever enemy came his way.

"Hey plumber boy! What are these things?" Eddy asked while dodging the turtles. Mario punched another away and looked at him.

"Terrapins." Mario's eyes widened at Eddy. "Behind you!" A Terrapin grabbed Mario from behind when his guard was down. "Hey!" Eddy turned and tackled his opponent. Double D, on the other hand, was not doing so great.

"Please, can't we talk this over?" Double D said in a nervous tone while backing into a wall. The Terrapins punched their fists, and the brainiac braced himself for the worst and squeezed his eyes shut. But he was shocked to find the worst never came. He opened his eyes and saw his attackers lying on the ground with electricity sparking out of their armor. He looked down at himself and was shocked to find where the electricity had come from. Electricity was flowing out of his hands.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Mario yelled at his opponent. Double D looked up and saw Ed and Eddy were still occupied with their opponents, so he jumped into action.

"Hold still, Mario!" he said, firing a sphere of white electricity with a slight blue glow at the Terrapins. The Terrapins fell over and let go of the plumber, who rubbed his wrists after he was freed.

"Thanks!" The two looked over and saw Ed and Eddy finishing the last of the Terrapins. Ed tossed them in a pile.

"My question is how did I do that?" Double D wondered out loud. Mario tilted his head and folded his arms, thinking about an answer.

"I can't give you a good answer to that. But I can say what that was; it's something I like to call a special move."

"A special move?" Double D asked as the walk through the hallway once filled with Terrapins.

"Yeah, that's what I like to call 'em. Anyways, they're kinda like magic attacks, but not really. From what I've heard, the stronger you get, the more you unlock."

"Fascinating. Perhaps when we were transported here, we obtained these special attacks as you call them. Though how we acquired them is a mystery to me still."

"The only reason I know about them is because I have one." Mario opened the doors to the next room, which had lava in it and two wooden bridges. Double D looked at them skeptically.

"I'm not so sure this is a safe idea..." Double D trailed off. Eddy gave him a pat on the back.

"C'mon, sockhead! Grow a backbone already will ya?" Eddy said. He started walking on the bridge and screamed when he saw a fireball jump out of the lava near him. The others started snickering, causing Eddy to glare. "I-I wasn't scared! It just surprised me, that's all!" He argued as the others passed him on the bridge.

"This is cool!" Ed exclaimed. He was looking over the bridge at the lava bellow.

"I believe your definition of 'cool' is different from ours, Ed." Double D stated otherwise as they walked across the second bridge. Everyone, but Ed, was at the next set of doors.

"Hurry up, Lumpy!" Eddy called out loud. Suddenly, the second bridge started to collapse while Ed was walking on it. The large Ed looked at hid friends.

"What do I do now, guys?"

"RUN!" everyone exclaimed. Ed ran over to them right as the last plank fell.

"Let's go before we have anymore near death experiences in here," Mario suggested, opening the next doors. The room was a bit fancier than that of what they had seen before. Mario started looking around. "It's quiet in here...Too quiet." A loud growl was heard from above. The four heroes were shocked to find Bowser sitting atop one of the two chandeliers. He was cackling with the princess tied up and hanged from the ceiling.

"I see you brought friends, plumber boy. It doesn't matter though. Either way, you'll never win!" the Koopa King declared.

"We'll see about that. Grab on anyway you can, guys!" The Eds were confused, but did as they were told. "Up, up, and away!" They jumped up to the chandelier, making Bowser surprised

"Grr! It doesn't matter! Mario! Prepare yourself for the great beyond!"

"Don't let Bowser bruise you Mario!" the princess exclaimed. The plumber tipped his hat before getting into a fighting stance again. Bowser made the first move, scratching Ed with his claws. He was about to do it again to Eddy until he was punched in the gut by Mario.

"I don't think so!" he said. Eddy punched Bowser as hard as he could, but it didn't seem to do much. Double D noticed the chain that was holding up Bowser's chandelier. An idea struck to him.

"_What would happen if I hit the chain instead of fighting the enemy?_" Double D thought. He charged up a sphere of electricity and fired it at the chain. "_I should probably come up with a name for that attack..._"

"Hey sockhead!" Eddy yelled at Double D. "You missed by like 10 miles!" The brainiac smirked.

"Not quite, Eddy." Mario suddenly realized why he had aimed for the chain, so he jumped high in the air. The Eds were amazed at how high he could jump. They watched as Mario landed on the chain intently. The plumber jumped back right as lightning stuck outside near the windows.

"What?" Bowser asked as the chain began struggling to hold up the chandelier. "N-no! It's a chain reaction! Hang on Kinklink!" The Koopa King begged the chain chomp, but it could no longer hold on anymore. Mario gave a peace sign in victory, but the celebration was cut short very quickly.

"Coming Mario?" Bowser said from below as a hammer was thrown from below. The Kinklink that held the chandelier they stood on began struggling as well.

"That's not good!" Double D exclaimed, and Mario began to panic. Ed grabbed the red clad plumbers shoulders.

"We must fight back!" He exclaimed, running around.

"This should finish you!" Bowser yelled. Another hammer was thrown, and down the chandelier went. Mario looked down at the ground, which was now speeding towards them. Bowser glared at the four.

"Did you think I was just gonna giver her to ya!?" He exclaimed. "You're always in my way! This is it! I'm gonna knock you out for good, Mario!" The Koopa jumped and slashed, but the plumber was quicker. He grabbed the Eds, jumped off the falling lights, and jumped on Bowser's head for a boost. "Fungah! Foiled again!" Mario jumped up to the two chains and grabbed the one closer to the princess while the Eds grabbed the other chain.

"Mario!" she exclaimed. "I knew you'd beat the brute! And I thank your friends too."

"I hate to sound rude, but can we hurry up? My strength is wavering." Double D muttered. Right as Double D said that, he began falling until Ed caught him and hoisted him up. He didn't like the smell, but he was grateful that Ed caught him. The castle began to shake violently all of a sudden. The princess shrieked.

"Eek! Mario, I'm going to fall!" The five were soon flung out of the castle.

* * *

**Outside the Keep...**

A giant sword fell through the sky, along with seven golden stars. The stars seemed to be trying to hold back the sword, but they failed. The sword spun rapidly and landed in Bowser's Keep. The stars suddenly separated and scattered throughout the land.

* * *

**Thanks once again for reading everyone!**


	4. A Stroll Through Mushroom Way

**Hello once again guys! You don't how difficult this is to do this instead of playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which I got the other day. If you want my friend code, PM me, but I'm warning you; I'm not very good at it, even with Lucas, my best character. But I didn't come here to talk about Brawl; I came here to write a story! **

**Eddy: Yeah, stay up till 1:18 in the morning writing it again why don't you?**

**…Shut up.**

**Double D: Please, no fighting here!**

**Ed: I am not owned by anyone!**

**Mario: Well, technically you are, just not the author. Same with me.**

**...When did you get here?**

**Mario: Just now.**

**Whatever. **

* * *

Chapter 4: A Stroll Through Mushroom Way

Mario and the Eds were tumbling through the air. Ed was having a blast.

"I'm a chicken guys!" He shouted while flapping his arms. Mario looked over at the Eds as a house with a giant green pipe on the top came into view.

"Brace yourselves guys; we're in for a rough landing!" The plumber shouted over the rushing wind.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Eddy asked. The house started getting closer, and closer, until finally the four landed inside the house through the pipe on the top.

Mario landed near a bed with green sheets, his shirt getting caught by a hook near a spare set of his clothes. Double D was the luckiest of them all, managing to land on the bed itself. Ed landed on the floor, and Eddy's shirt got caught on a ceiling fan, and was now spinning around with the fan.

A short creature with a white and red mushroom on its head ran in and scooted to a halt at Mario's bed.

"Hey Mario; lots of people use something called a DOOR to go in and out of their houses." He said in a sarcastic voice. "Anyways, I came by to pick up Toadstool since she's a bit late." Eddy growled as he walked out.

"I'd LOVE to see him in my position right now." He grumbled. Double D got off of the bed and Mario hopped down.

"How's it hanging Eddy?" Mario asked jokingly. Eddy glared at him.

"First of all, that was lame." He said. "And second, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Ed pulled the short Ed down.

"By the way Mario, what was that creature that came in a minute ago?" Double D asked.

"That's a Toad; and his name happens to be Toad."

"How original." Eddy sarcastically said. They walked out of the house and saw Toad walking around.

"Why does the sign say Pie House?" Ed asked.

"It says Pipe House Ed, and I think the reason why is obvious." Mario said, pointing to the big green pipe. Ed scrathed his head in confusion.

"Nope. I don't get it." Mario face palmed and sighed. He walked over to Toad.

"Hey, first of all, who are your friends?" Toad asked.

"That's Eddy, Ed, and Double D." He introduced.

"Cool." Toad replied. "Hey! I thought the princess was here with you Mario? So where is she?" The plumber sheepishly looked at the ground and kicked it. "What's with the silent treatment? You aren't telling me something!"

"Gee how'd he come to that conclusion?" Eddy sarcastically whispered to Double D.

"Oh great, lemme guess, it's Bowser again, isn't it?" Mario sheepishly nodded. "Well, you know the drill, mind rescuing her again for us?"

"Uh sure; not a problem at all." He said. Toad nodded.

"I'll wait for you here."

"Uh, Ok." Mario replied as Toad walked into his house. "Guys, c'mon! We're heading back to Bowsers Keep!"

xoxoxox

"Wait, explain to me just HOW you managed to make an elevator to the moon?" Mario asked in a confused tone. The four were just now coming up to Vista Hill.

"Do think the princess is still inside?" Double D asked as the they walked across the stone bridge.

"I dunno, but it's the only lead we've got." Ed stopped walking and pointed up.

"Look up there guys!" The three looked up, and were shocked to find a giant sword with a face lodged in Bowsers Keep!

"Halt!" It said. "Who goes there? Trespassers!" It exclaimed.

"T-trespassers!?" Double D stammered.

"This castle now belongs to us; the Smithy Gang! This is our first step in taking over this pathetic world! And if it weren't for nosey characters like YOU four, we'd practically OWN this world!" The sword shouted. "Now, lets see you deal with THIS!"

The sword began moving its mouth rapidly, and somehow it caused an earthquake! The bridge shook violently, amd the four began running as fast as they could to Vista Hill.

"Abort! ABORT!" Double D shouted!

"RUN FOR IT!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I'd rather not find out what's down there!" Mario exclaimed.

"YOU SHALL NOT WIN EVIL TIM!" Ed shouted. The four managed to make it in one piece to the hill just in the nick of time. Mario glared at the castle, but walked away.

xoxoxo

"That was quick." Toad remarked as the four heroes walked into Mario's Pad, as he called it. "What's the matter? Did you forget something? Where's the princess?"

"The bridge was just destroyed; unless Mario can jump that far, we don't have any way into the keep." Double D said.

"The bridge is out!? Just wonderful..." Toad remarked. "We need to inform the Chancellor at once! Lets go!" Toad rushed out of the house. Mario shrugged."

"Lets-a-go!" Mario rushed out of the house as well, and Toad bumped into him.

"Sorry Mario; I just remembered that Mushroom Way is swarming with monsters. I came back to give you some items." Toad handed four red mushrooms with white spots on them. He looked over at the Eds.

"You three know how to fight right?"

"Kinda..."

"Well, something is better than nothing; just be careful." Toad ran off without a glance backwards.

"Ok guys, NOW lets-a-go!"

**At Mushroom Way...**

It was just as Toad had said; Mushroom Way was filled with monsters. A small brown creature with feet attacked them.

"Ok guys, time for a quick lesson; these guys are called Goombas, they're really weak, so you shouldn't have any trouble fighting them." Mario explained. He punched one away, Ed doing the same thing; well, really he was smashing them by ramming into them with his head.

"Look guys! I'm using my head!" Everyone groaned at Ed's pun. Double D, just like last time, wasn't doing so great.

"Please! I mean no harm to you!" The Goomba lunged at him, only to be smacked away by Mario. Double D stood up.

"Listen, I know that you don't like to fight, but you're gonna have to if you want to survive here." Double D looked down. Mario picked up a stick off of the ground, and handed it to Double D. "Use this as a temporary weapon." He said.

Double D sighed, but realized Mario was right. He needed a way to defend himself, aside from his special attack. "If I must..."

They finished off their enemies and continued walking. Eddy saw a floating chest with a question mark on it and ran over to it, attempting to grab it. Mario chuckled.

"That's not how it works Eddy."

"Huh?"

"Watch and learn." Mario jumped up and hit the block with his fist; out popped a small golden coin, which Eddy instantly grabbed. Mario repeated this process until the chest was empty. "Those are coins; it's the kind of currency we use." Mario explained. "Those are worth one coin each, so we have five coins now."

"HELP!" A familiar voice shouted. Toad had been surrounded by two Goombas!

"Prepare to meet your maker, evil mushrooms!" Ed shouted, and rammed into one of the Goombas. Double D sighed and ran over to assist Ed, readying his stick. The Goomba still had some fight left in him, and lunged at Double D, who promptly smacked it away.

Mario and Eddy dealt with the second Goomba. Eddy kicked it over to the plumber, who then punched it.

Toad looked at his saviors gratefully. "Thanks you guys; have this as a token of my appreciation." He handed them a clear ar with what appeared to be honey inside. Toad ran off once again."

"He gave us a Honey Syrup; it restores your special attacks power when you've used them to the point that they need to recharge." Mario explained. Eddy pounded five more coins out of a nearby chest.

The four ran to the next area, which had a lot of rocks in it, and Goombas everywhere. A Goomba was riding a spinning flower.

"You spin me right round baby right round!" Ed shouted. Everyone groaned.

"Is he always this stupid?"

"Just about."

"Ugh." The plumber groaned. Eddy snuck up behind the Goomba on the flower, and pushed it off.

"Hurry up slowpokes; before it gets up." There were three platforms in the rocks, and one had another floating chest in it. Eddy, using the flower, jumped up there, bitwas disappointed and confused to find a flower inside it instead.

"Uh... what am I supposed to do with this?" Double D hopped up while Mario and Ed dealt with three more Goombas.

"According to Mario, these flowers will increase our ability to use our special attacks."

"Right... but how do I make it do that?" Double D shrugged.

"I can't answer that right now."

"Try crushing it or something." Mario shouted while fighting. Eddy shrugged, and closed his hand. Four orange wisps appeared out of the flower, and went inside the four. The flower disappeared in Eddy's hand.

"Cool!" Ed shouted. Double D and Eddy hopped down and took care of the the remaining Goombas.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Toad shouted. He was being help by a turtle with wings and a red shell.

"Sheesh, and he thought WE couldn't fight." Eddy said as they hopped up to help.

"That's a Sky Troopa, and they have more defenses than Goombas do, so it'll take more to beat them." Mario jumped up and stomped on the Sky Troopa, causing it to drop Toad, who then scrambled away.

Ed jumped up and attempted to bite it, but failed. Eddy jumped up and punhed it as hard as he could, defeating it. Toad smiled at them.

"Thanks once again guys; I wasn't watching where I was going. Here, take this." He handed them what was known as a Flower Tab. They continued to the next area, which was filled with enemies just as before. A red ball with spikes on it approached them.

"Spikies; DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT JUMP ON THEM!" Mario exclaimed. The plumber punched one, carefully avoiding the spikes on it.

Double D smacked it with his stick and cringed. "I hate doing this..." He mumbled to himself. The Spikie ran away, and the four saw their final opponent; a Hammer Brother. It was holding Toad, and didn't appear to be in a good mood.

"Hey! You lookin' at me? My hammer and I don't like you!" It said.

"Be careful; this guy's definitely got a mean streak!" Toad exclaimed.

Mario ran over to it, and was pushed back by a now FURIOUS Hammer Bro. "Now ya got my hammer angry! You shouldn't have done that!"

Another Hammer Brother came out, and the two attacked. One of them jumped over to Ed and swung down its hammer. Ed jumped to the side and tackled his attacker.

"_Man, Sockhead and plumber boy both have special powers,_" Eddy though, as the two used their special attacks on the hammer brother. "_I wish I had one..._"

It suddenly started to rain, but instead of water, it was raining heavy silver coins! The coins harmlessly passed through Mario and the Eds, but they hit the two Hammer Brothers with incredible force. One of the brothers fell over, and disappeared, coins showering the ground when it did so. Eddy scrambled for the money. The other brother looked furious.

"You're gonna pay for that! Vigor Up!" It exclaimed, and a blue glow enveloped it. When it faded, the Hammer Brother looked unchanged. Eddy smirked.

"You want us to pay do you?" He asked in a cocky tone. "Well how's this for ya? Pay Day!" The silver coins started falling once more, but they didn't do as much damage; in fact, the Hammer Brother looked unfazed.

"I;m sorry," It said. "You didn't pay me back the full amount; I suppose beating you senseless will suffice. Hammer Time!" It exclaimed. It rapidly threw about six hammers at Eddy, who was blown back by them. Double D looked up.

"It seems this Vigor Up has increased the Hammer Brothers defenses!" He exclaimed. The said Hammer Brother picked him up.

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" Double D tried with all his might to get free, or even grab his stick, but the Hammer Bro smashed it to pieces and tightened his grip. Ed came out of nowhere and tackled it.

"Meet your maker evil turtle!" He shouted. "Confusion!" Ed snapped his fingers. The Hammer Bro grabbed it's head and stumbled around, letting go of Double D.

"Thank you Ed." Ed saluted.

"No problem civilian!" Eddy pushed the Hammer Bro on its back while it was still confused.

"Right, now lets finish this!" Mario exclaimed, and jumped high into the air, and landed on the Hammer Bro while it was on its back. It disappeared, leaving a shower of coins in its wake, which Eddy promptly grabbed.

Aside from the coins, all that was left of the hammer brother was four white, glowing, stars.

"Uh... what are those things?" Eddy asked.

"No idea Eddy." Mario replied. He carefully walked over to one of the stars, and picked it up. It turned into a white wisp, similar to the one with the Flower, and entered Mario. Three panels suddenly came in front of him. One had a mushroom with a heart on it, another had a fist and an explosion, and the last one had a starman on it.

"We can help power you up!" A voice said. The Eds all did the same thing that Mario did, and the panels came in front of them as well. "We can power you up, but we can also give you an extra boost in either your vitality, your attack power, or the damage your special attacks will do!"

Double D chose to raise his vitality up a bit more, Mario and Eddy chose special attack power, and Ed his physical attack power.

"Not to sound rude, but what are you exactly?" Double D asked as the panels disappeared.

"You'll find out soon enough." The voice said, then faded away. Toad came out of where he hid during the battle, and notice a hammer lying on the ground.

"Mario! Look!" Toad picked up the hammer and dragged it over to the plumber. "This hammer's got the Hammer Brothers insignia on it!"

"One of them must have dropped it after we defeated them." Double D deduced. Toad also noticed a Hammer Brothers helmet on the ground.

"Oh oh ohh! Can I have it?" Ed asked, and Toad handed him the helmet. Ed pulled the helmet onto his head and grinned.

"You should keep the hammer Mario; your foes won't know what hit em if you whomp them with this!" Mario nodded and accepted the hammer.

"You never know; it might come in handy!" Mario said as he picked up his new hammer.

"Mushroom Kingdom is just up ahead; I'll meet you guys in the castle!" Toad rushed off, but this time he made sure to watch where he was going. Mario urged his friends to move ahead.

"Toad's right, it's just up ahead; lets-a-go!"

* * *

**Well, that was a long chapter was it not? Dang it! I stayed up way to late again! Anyways, we'll be meeting our first in-game partner next chapter, so get ready for that!**


	5. Meet Mallow, the Fluffy Frog

**Gah! I did it again! It's 1:05 AM!**

**Eddy: Only have yourself to blame there pal.**

**Shush yourself! Anyways, I want to thank my Beta Reader, TrueSapphire. This is the first chapter he's edited, and I can already see a differance, and hopefully others can as well!**

**Also Eddy, what's with you saying pal? Who are you, Detective Gumshoe?**

**Eddy: Who?**

**Nevermind. I don't own Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, or Ed Edd n Eddy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meet Mallow, the Fluffy Frog

The Eds looked around the place known as the Mushroom Kingdom in amazement. A sign in the shape of a mushroom was to their right, spelling the words "Mushroom Kingdom". To their left was a tall house with a Toad child running around, playing tag with some friends while the parents watched them. To their right was an item shop.

"This is certainly different than what we're used to back home, isn't it?" Double D asked. The other two Eds nodded their heads in agreement as Mario entered the item shop. The shop itself wasn't very fancy. There were some stairs that led to the basement which was a storage for crates. The shopkeeper seemed to be worried about something behind the counter.

"Where is he...?" The shopkeeper impatiently asked himself while looking at his watch. "He was supposed to be here by now... Oh! Hello, Mario. How can I help you?"

"Just looking for some better equipment," The plumber replied. The shopkeeper nodded and pulled out some items.

"Yes, yes, of course you are. Please, you and your friends can take your time!" Double D saw something that caught his eye. It was a small silver wand with a blue jewel on the top.

"Excuse me, sir. What is that?" He asked, pointing at the wand. The shopkeeper picked it up.

"This, my friend, is a magical staff. It allows one to use some powerful magic, though I suppose you could just whack your enemies with it too." Double D pulled out some coins.

"I suppose I'll take it, along with a backpack if you have one." Double D handed the amount of money the two items cost, and wore his new backpack. It was black, and could hold quite a few things inside.

"Hey Lumpy. Maybe you should get a new jacket," Eddy suggested, holding up a green jacket that looked very similar to Ed's original jacket. The main difference was it had more pockets, and it was a brighter green color.

"Ok! New jacket for Ed!" Ed exclaimed. Mario rolled his eyes as he pulled on his new shirt. Ed put the money on the counter and picked up his new jacket. He wore it on and smiled.

"Maybe he won't smell as bad anymore." Mario whispered to Double D.

"That'd take a miracle," Double D whispered back. "Not to mention at least ten showers." Mario couldn't help but laugh. Eddy noticed a slingshot as he decided to pick it, along with a red cape.

"Hey! How much for the slingshot and cape?" Eddy asked the shopkeeper.

"Ten coins," the shopkeeper answered. Eddy reluctantly handed over the money, but quickly grabbed his purchased items. He clasped on his cape and put his hands on his hips.

"Look! Eddy's a superhero!" Ed exclaimed, which made everyone laughed. Double D looked over to the stairs in the corner.

"What's down there?" He asked.

"That's just storage," the shopkeeper answered. "My wife is down there if you wish to speak with her." Double D nodded and walked down. The shopkeepers wife was standing in the middle of the room.

"I order you to stand before me," she ordered him. Double D was a bit scared by that statement, but he did what he was told. "I now order you to jump." Double D jumped, but was stopped by a chest. He gasped and jumped to hit it again. A flower came out of it and landed in Double D's hand.

"How did you know that was there?" He asked in amazement.

"In this world, there are things known as Hidden Chests. You should try to find them all!" She said, winking at him. "I'll give you a hint: There's another in here." Double D looked around and saw a shadow in the corner. He could tell he wouldn't be able to reach it without a boost, so he stood on one of the crates.

"_This can only end badly..._" he thought before he leaped. He managed to hit the chest and popped out another flower. The shopkeepers wife smiled at him.

"Well done." Double D walked back upstairs and saw Eddy impatiently tapping his foot.

"Took ya long enough."

"Eddy, I was only down there for two minutes!" Double D revealed the two flowers he found to the others and crushed them. Eight orange wisps came out where each hero received two wisps. All four walked out of the shop, satisfied with their purchases.

"Why were you down there for two minutes anyways?" Mario asked.

"The shopkeepers wife explained to me something. You know those treasure chests Eddy loves to collect?" Mario nodded. "Well, I just discovered that there are hidden chests scattered across the land."

"That's pretty cool! More items to find!" Mario stated. They finally came to the giant gates of Mushroom Castle. The Toad guards happily greeted them.

"Hello Mario and Co.," one of them said.

"The Chancellor is waiting for you inside," the other said. They opened the doors; Mario thanked them before they walked through the double doors. Toad was pacing around the blue carpets of the castle and jumped up in surprise when the doors opened.

"Mario! Eds! You've arrived!" he exclaimed. "I'll inform the Chancellor of your arrival. I'll wait for you in the hallway." Toad ran off, and the Eds got a good look in the Mushroom Castle. It had blue carpeting just about everywhere on the floor, but there were also red rugs covering areas such as in front of the doors. Speaking of doors, aside from the door that led to the hallway, there were two doors. One on the left, and another on the right.

"We better follow him," Mario told his friends. The Eds nodded in agreement. As much as they wanted to explore, they followed the Toad. Mario opened the doors to the hallway. The Toad was one step ahead, opening the doors to where the Chancellor resided. The room looked very similar to the rest of the castle. It had large windows at the sides and stairs, leading up to the Chancellor.

The Chancellor, himself, was taller than the average Toad. His cap dad green spots rather than the typical red.

"Sir! Mario and his friends have arrived!" Toad exclaimed, running to an empty sixth spot.

"Mario! Thank goodness you and your friends are here!" the Chancellor exclaimed. "Er, who are your friends in the first place?"

"My name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D," he introduced politely.

"I am Ed! Destroyer of the Hammer Brothers!" Ed proclaimed proudly.

"I'm Eddy," Eddy stated simply. The Chancellor nodded.

"Any friend of Mario is a friend we can trust," he smiled. "Now, onto more important matters. We heard an explosion or something at Bowser's Keep. It was so loud I almost dropped my spores!"

"Do you know what he means by that?" Eddy whispered to Double D.

"No, and personally, I'd rather not find out."

"Uh... excuse me? W-where is the princess? She departed for your home hours ago!" The Chancellor exclaimed. "I fear the worst! Could Bowser somehow be behind all of this?" Mario nodded his head.

"Yes," Mario answered, "but it's easier to explain through action rather than words for me." Mario suddenly started acting like the princess, yelling for help.

"I suppose I'll narrate," Double D began. "It all started when Bowser kidnapped the princess..." Mario acted like Bowser, kidnapping the princess.

"Spores alive!" the Chancellor exclaimed in shock. "You're telling me that Bowser has abducted the princess AGAIN!?" Mario nodded. "Never mind. It will be up to you enter the keep and rescue Princess Toadstool." Mario shook his head and continued acting.

"We've already been in the keep, sir, and we even defeated Bowser too!" Double D explained while Mario acted out fighting Bowser. "We were just about to rescue the princess until the entire castle began to violently rattle!" Mario acted like he was about to get her out, but then jumped to show that he and the Eds had been flung out. Toad ran over, and Mario pretended to have a conversation with him. "After conversing with Toad, we set off once more to Bowser's Keep." Mario then acted shocked, jumping backwards. "We were all shocked to find a giant sword lodged in Bowser's Keep! The sword called us trespassers and destroyed the bridge."

"Egads! The keep is unassailable!? What awful power is at work here?!" The Chancellor exclaimed, walking back before turning around. "Mario...Eds...her life is in your hands. Please, save our dear princess!" Ed looked around in a confused way.

"It is? I don't see it," Ed said confusingly. Eddy rolled his eye.

"Mario!" The Chancellor exclaimed suddenly. "I almost forgot! It may not help you, but take this." He handed them a map.

"Thanks," Mario smiled in response. They managed to get to the stairs before the Chancellor called them again, causing them to tumble down the stairs. They all moaned in pain.

"Forgive me, but I can't stop worrying about the princess. Go to the cellar and prepare for your journey. The Vault Guard shall assist you four." With that, the four finally left the room.

"Did he say where the cellar was by any chance?" Double D asked Mario.

"No, but I know where it is," Mario replied. Mario led them to a door on their left and saw a Toad guarding a door.

"Mario! The Chancellor has filled me in! Let me show you around," The Vault Guard said as he led the four into the cellar, which had three floating chests in it. Eddy ran to the one on his right and smacked it. A big gold coin fell out, which Eddy grabbed as soon as he could reach it. "Big coins are worth ten, and small ones are worth one. That one is worth ten!" Ed ran to the chest in the middle. He hit it with his head, but thanks to the helmet he got from the Hammer Brothers, he was fine. A flower came out of the chest.

"Yay! Flower power for Ed!" he grinned happily. Ed attempted to eat the flower, but when he crushed it, the four orange wisps appeared and went inside all four heroes. Double D went to the last chest on the left. He jumped and popped out a mushroom. This mushroom was different; however, a green glow illuminated the room. When it faded, all the injuries the four accumulated were healed. The mushroom disappeared, along with the glow.

"You don't get to keep mushrooms like those. However, not only will these restore your vitality, they'll also recharge any special attacks you have!"

"Interesting..." Double D muttered. The guard led them out of the cellar.

"Good luck in finding the princess, you guys!" The Eds and Mario walked out the castle and saw something interesting to say the least. They saw a purple crocodile wearing an orange top hat, running from what appeared to be a walking cloud.

"Get back here!" the cloud shouted, chasing the reptile. The purple crocodile turned around, but the cloud did as well. "Get back here!" The crocodile jumped up onto a higher platform, and the cloud attempted to do the same, but failed. The crocodile hopped away, snickering as it did so. "Oh no! That reptile stole my Grandpa's coin!" The cloud had tears forming in its eyes. It began to sniffle. "I can't cry. Big boys don't cry, but it's just not fair! Wahhhh!" Just as he began crying, it started raining.

"Well... can't say I've seen anything like this before," Mario remarked at the new creature.

"Perhaps we should try to comfort him," Double D suggested. Mario nodded in agreement. The walked over to the cloud as the plumber kneeled down.

"Hey, are you OK?"

"Huh?" the cloud sobbed. "Oh, g-gee, you guys are soaking wet, aren't you?" Everyone nodded. He stopped the rain and smiled. "I'm all right now. There's nothing like a good cry. Everyone got a good look at the cloud boy. He had on a pair of white and sky blue stripped pants with a brown belt and dark gold buckle. He was shorter than Eddy, and had black, beady eyes. He had a confused look on his face now. "But...why was I crying in the first place..?" Everyone smacked their foreheads except from Ed. "There was some reason... My grandpa asked me to buy some things for him here. When I walked in, that croc stopped me!" He remembered something. "Oh yeah! He stole my coin! I tried to chase him, but he's way too fast."

"Mario!" a Toad girl called. "Let's see how you're going to take care of Bowser!" The plumber jumped in the air in response, but the cloud boy was shocked. "Wow! He doesn't stand a chance!"

"Wow! You're THE Mario! I know all about you! You've got more jump in you than a box of frogs! I guess I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mallow from Tadpole Pond. I'm a frog." Double D gave him a strange look.

"You're...a frog?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I can't jump. Embarrassing, huh? How about it, Mario? Will you help me catch that filthy thief?"

"Sure thing!" Mario replied, which Mallow smiled.

"Great!" All five of them walked over to the entrance to the kingdom where the guard was hopping frantically.

"Mario! I have something to report, sir!" the guard called. "I saw him! He's here somewhere! He just zoomed past me a few seconds ago! Did you see him?"

"It'd help if you told us who he is," Eddy deadpanned.

"Did he look something...like... this?" Mallow asked, and Ed suddenly looked like the purple reptile.

"Why, yes! Exactly!"

"He's the one who took my coin! Why didn't you stop him!?"

"Because I forgot my bazooka at home! Sheesh...Give me a break, here!" The five fell down from the guard's reason.

"Stop! Thief!" a Toad shouted. The purple crocodile was running much quicker than the Toads chasing him.

"Har har!" he laughed. "Youse mugs'll never catch me! A snail could outrun you morons! Later!" He ran past all five, causing them to become dizzy. Mario was the slowest to recover from it.

"That's him! Hurry, Mario, let's get him!" Mallow stomped the ground, and Mario recovered from his dizziness.

"It looks like he's heading to Bandit's Way!" the plumber noted.

"Hurry before he gets away!" The five began their chase with the newcomer: Mallow. Their determination and persistence were the skills they needed to catch the thief.

* * *

**Well, all I can saw now is, hope you liked it! Like I said, this chapter was edited by TrueSapphire, which I once again thank him for. **


	6. Quick! Catch that Croc!

**Wow, six chapters already. Hard to believe it to be honest. Just a quick warning by the way, if I put them in the first original partner will be in the next chapter.**

**I don't own Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, or Ed Edd n Eddy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Quick! Catch that Croc!

The gang of five stopped at the entrance to Bandits Way as they saw the thief rummaging around in what appeared to be a wallet, most likely stolen as well.

"There he is!" Mallow exclaimed. "He probably stashed my coin in that bag he's got. Let's nab him!" The crocodile looked up with an evil grin on its face.

"Are the lot of you trying to tail me? The great thief Croco?" he asked while laughing. "Go home to your mommies before you get hurt, kiddies!" Croco ran off at amazing speed.

"He certainly is fast," Double D remarked.

"Yeah, but we need to be faster!" Mallow said as he was trying to catch up to the purple reptile. Everyone followed behind, but was eventually stopped by four Spikies.

"Aw c'mon! I thought we were done with them!" Eddy complained. Mallow smirked.

"This isn't a problem! Let me handle it! Thunderbolt!" The upper half of his body separated from his lower half, and then lightning stuck all four of the Spikies. Both halves connected again, and he looked over at the others. "Told you it was easy."

"Right! Nice job," Mario complemented. "But let's go and catch that croc!" They all continued running until they got to the next area. It had a spinning flower and areas with rocks in it, similar to Mushroom Way. Croco jumped in surprise to see they had caught up. He grinned evilly at Mallow.

"You couldn't jump to save your life, kid, so I guess this is goodbye!" Croco exclaimed as he jumped up onto the rock and even nabbed a coin that was in between two yellow squares.

"He's fast!" Ed exclaimed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Eddy said. Mallow looked down at the ground.

"I can barely jump as it is! How am I gonna make it over there?" he asked.

"Don't worry, fluffy friend! I shall save you!" Ed exclaimed. He picked up Mallow and jumped up.

"Um...thanks," Mallow said as Ed let him go. Everyone else took their turn on the spinning flower and jumped up to where Ed and Mallow were. They saw two yellow platforms in the shape of a square and another rock platform on the other side.

"Right...now what do we do?" Eddy asked. Ed picked Mallow, Eddy, and Double D up and threw them to the other side. "ED!" Eddy angrily exclaimed. Mario chuckled.

"That's one way to do it, I suppose," Mario said. He jumped on one of the yellow blocks. "Ed, hop onto the other block. I think I know how to solve this puzzle!" Ed did as he was told, and Mario's block moved ahead of Ed's. Mario hopped on his block, and Ed's moved ahead of Mario's. They repeated this process until they reached the others.

Mario noticed a shadow on the ground, but nothing in the air. He noticed a spinning flower at his side and jumped on it. He jumped again and found a Hidden Chest, just as he thought. A soda can popped out of the chest into the plumber's hand.

"Cool! Soda!" Eddy exclaimed, grabbing the can. He began shaking until Double D snatched it from him and read the label.

"Kerokero Cola?" he read. He placed the can into his backpack. They progressed to the next area as Croco glared at them.

"Oh! You're a persistent bugger! But I'm a 100 miles ahead if ya!" He began running once again, this time stopping to tease them. The five continued to chase him into the next area where he was trying to get a floating chest with the help of yellow blocks. He jumped, but he missed the chest. "Give it up already! That treasure box is tempting, but now's not the time!" He ran off once more.

"I wonder what's in there?" Double D muttered. Mario hopped up to one of the yellow blocks and smacked the chest. Five golden stars popped out, causing Mario to cheer.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as the stars bounced around.

"Wow...stars..." Eddy deadpanned, unimpressed.

"These stars are a bit different, Eddy." The plumber grabbed one and started flashing an array of different colors. "They make you invincible!" He started running through blue dog-like creatures know as K-9s. The remaining four shrugged and grabbed a star for themselves.

"I feel funny, guys," Ed said as he started flashing the same way as Mario did. He began running through the enemies along with the others until he stopped flashing.

"It ends that quickly?" Double D asked. Mario nodded.

"Yeah, it doesn't last very long, but it helps great amounts." Mario noticed five white stars on the ground. Mario and the Eds each picked one up, and the three panels came in front of them. Mallow was confused though.

"Oh, I forgot you haven't done this before. Pick up the star and pick either you vitality, your physical attack, or your special attack power to increase." Double D explained. Mallow did as he was told, and jumped in surprise when the three panels came in front of him.

Eddy increased his vitality along with Ed, Mario increased his physical attack, and Double D and Mallow increased their special attack.

"That thief is just up ahead!" Mallow exclaimed. "Lets go and get him!" All five of them ran ahead, and Croco was at a dead end.

"Dead end..." he muttered to himself. "And they just won't give up...! I'll just have to hide!" The thief ran and hid near a group of four bushes.

"He's gone into hiding," Mallow remarked. "Let's see if we can sneak up behind him and catch that filthy thief!" Double D nodded in agreement.

"Good idea, Mallow, but we'll need to be quiet to execute it," Double D reminded. Mario was about to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Ed interrupted him.

"Shush!" he whispered harshly, causing the plumber to gain an annoyed look on his face.

"Let's just get this over with," he said, annoyance painting his tone. Mario and Mallow watched as Croco rushed from one bush to another. Everyone had agreed that they would be the ones to sneak up on him. Mallow looked around and saw the thief hiding behind the bush closest to them. He snuck up behind him slowly and eventually scared the thief.

"Your eyes are much faster than your feet," Croco grumbled. "But it'll still take ya...a 100 more years to catch me!" Croco ran off once again to a bush on the left of the previous one he hid at. Little did he know that Mario was there, waiting for him. He did the same thing as Mallow. "Your eyes are are much faster than your feet, but it'll still take ya...50 more years to catch me!" Croco ran off once again, going to a bush that no one was hiding at. He was careful this time, looking one direction, then turning in another. Mario quietly ran over behind him. "You again? This is getting old. It'll still take ya..." He was about to run off when Mallow came from behind and intercepted him.

"I don't think so!" he exclaimed.

"Enough! Ya got me fair and square! I'll give you back your coin." He began rummaging around in his bag, but suddenly smirked. "Whoa! Did ya really believe me? I was... LYING!"

Croco jumped at Mario and Mallow, but was distracted by a rock of some kind hitting him in the face. He looked over Eddy holding up his slingshot.

"Nice shot, Eddy," Double D complemented, then pulled out his staff.

"So, you kiddies wanna fight, do ya?" Croco pulled a bomb out of his bag and threw it a Double D. He flew back from the impact and moaned in pain. Mallow ran over to him to get a Mushroom out of his bag, but was surprised to find a white cloud with a smiley face forming over his friend.

"What the...?" Mallow wondered. It started raining over Double D, and his injuries began healing. Double D stood up and looked at Mallow.

"Did you do that?" he asked.

"I think so. I guess when we got those stars, I gained a new ability!"

"You're not the only one! Fire Orb!" Mario exclaimed. His hands started glowing an orange color until a fireball formed. He fired them rapidly at Croco until they stopped forming.

"YEOUCH!" The reptile exclaimed, attempting to douse the flame on his tail.

"He appears to be weak to fire!" Double D deduced. He formed a white orb at the top of his staff and flung it at Croco while his guard was down. "_I wonder if I acquired a new ability..._" His thought was soon answered when a small tornado appeared next to the crook and gravitated towards him. He successfully doused his tail fire, but his jaw dropped when he saw the small spinning tower of air.

"Oh boy..." He was sucked up by it and was flung over towards Ed. The biggest Ed picked him up and bashed him with his head. Croco grasped his head in pain and pulled out an oddly colored Mushroom. He chomped on it until it was gone.

"I believe he has just healed himself." Croco flashed an evil grin and lunged at Eddy. The greedy boy braced himself for impact, but was shocked to find a red barrier had formed, blocking the crocodile from attacking him. He grinned, but it quickly dropped when he realized this was his new ability.

"Aw man," Eddy groaned. "My new power is lame!" Mario jumped next to Croco with his his hammer high in the air.

"Maybe it is," Mario said as he swung his hammer down, "but your new 'lame power' saved you life." Eddy shrugged. Mallow jumped over to Croco and punched him with his stretchy, skinny arms.

"Gimmie back my coin! Or I'll belt ya again!" Mallow warned. Mallow punched him again, causing the wallet to fly in the air along with his coin. Croco growled, but realized that he could not win this fight as he was weak and outnumbered. He shoved Mallow back.

"Go on! Take back your grubby old coin!" he exclaimed weakly. "Adios amigos." He stumbled away, not even bother to take back the wallet he stole. Mallow picked up his green coin with a grin on his face.

"We did it! We got my Grandpa's coin back! I can finish my errand now!" He looked at the ground and noticed the wallet. "Hey! Look at this! That Croco guy dropped a wallet!" Eddy snatch the wallet out of Mallow's hands.

"There any cash?" he asked, searching through it until Mario pulled it out of his hands and put it in his pocket.

"I'm heading back to the shop in Mushroom Kingdom. Are you guys coming?" Everyone nodded and followed Mallow as he led them out. They were unaware, however, about the dangers that currently lurked in the usually happy kingdom.

* * *

**So... tired. I've gotta stop staying up till 3:00 AM, because that just CAN'T be good for me. Also, my older brother is coming home on the 10th this month, and staying until the 24th. So with that along with band camp, I wouldn't expect me to come out with a lot this month, because I've missed my brother, and I want to spend some tome with him.**


	7. Meet Slip, the Caring Crook

**Ok everyone, chapter 7 time! It's time to meet Eddy's first partner!**

**Double D: Hopefully others find him interesting. **

**I own the character that's introduced in this chapter, but I don't Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, or Ed Edd n Eddy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Meet Slip, the Caring Crook

Mario opened the gates to the usually happy kingdom and was shocked with what he found. The kingdom had been completely overrun by creatures wearing a red hoodie looking outfit while bouncing on pogo sticks. The sky was dark as if it knew these were terrible times for the kingdom. The plumber gasped at this scene.

"Wh-what happened?" Mario stuttered.

"HELP!" the Toad guard shouted. He was being chased by one of the creatures. Mario quickly sprang into action by jumping on the creatures head, then whacking it with his hammer. The creature fell off of its pogo stick, and didn't move again. "Thanks, Mario. I'll continue to stand watch, but now everyone seems suspicious! By the way, look what I found!" The guard handed them 10 coins before walking back to his post. Mario looked at his four friends with a serious expression.

"OK, you guys, we need to split up in order to cover more ground. Ed and I will take care of the ones out here. Mallow and Double D, you two make sure that everyone inside the houses and buildings are safe. Eddy, I want you to go in the castle and see what we're dealing with."

"Why me!?" Eddy protested.

"Double D and Mallow wouldn't be fast enough to get out if they were caught, and Ed isn't what I'd call an ideal choice for that kind of thing." Eddy sighed in defeat and made his way to the castle. The enemies they had been fighting were practically pouring out of the castle. He waited for a break in the enemies coming out, and bolted through the door. He made a right turn as soon as the door came in his sight and rushed into the room where the cellar was located at. He saw two more of the mask wearing creatures bouncing around and terrorizing a Toad.

"Pay Day!" Eddy exclaimed. Heavy silver coins showered the room and hit the creatures with incredible force, knocking them both out. Eddy thought he heard something in the vault and rushed into it, but was surprised to a yellow clad creature with a mask on as a face.

"W-who are you?" the creature asked in surprise.

"Are you a thief?"

"N-no! I mean, yes! I mean-"

"So you are a thief." The crook sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I'm a Bandit. My name is Slip." Slip sighed, slumping against a wall.

"I'm Eddy. Why are you in here?"

"Two reasons: One, this was the only place those Shysters didn't get to, and two, I figured might as well do what I do best: Steal! I figured I take the 10 coin and help anyone who needed the help. I may be a Bandit, but I'm not heartless!"

"Wait, so you came here for the money?"

"Yeah, I know it's kinda selfish but-" Eddy cut him off.

"I would've done the same thing!" Eddy exclaimed. Slip gave him a weird look.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Take advantage of a situation, as I like to say!" The two laughed and looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "I like you, Slip. We've got quite a few things in common."

"We do?" Slip asked, then thought about it. "Yeah! I guess we do!"

"How about you help me and my other friends save the kingdom? They told me to check out the castle and I guess it's better to do it with a friend." Slip thought about it for a moment.

"Sure! I've got nothing better to do," he finally replied. "_But if he asks, I refuse to tell him about_ _my past..._" The duo high-fived, then walked out of the cellar.

* * *

**With Mallow and Double D...**

"Hey! Look over there!" Mallow exclaimed while pointing. Double D looked at what he was pointing and gasped. A Shyster (though they hadn't learned the name yet.) was attacking a house. "Lets get it! Thunderbolt!" The blue bolts of electricity struck the Shyster, knocking it to the side. It didn't get up.

"That takes care of that one, I suppose," Double D remarked.

"I guess they're weak to electricity."

"It seems so." They looked over a house near the castle. "Let's make sure everyone in that house is safe." They ran over to it while carefully avoiding the Shysters that were bouncing out of Mushroom Castle.

"We should check on Eddy after this, don't you think?" Double D nodded in response. They heard screams inside and opened the door. The family was huddled in a corner, shaking violently. Therewas one Shyster on the dining table and another near the sink that was bouncing on the counter.

"We just wanna play!" one of the Shysters exclaimed, then it looked over and saw Mallow and Double D, who were ready to fight them. It glared at them. It jumped over and tried to hit Double D, but he fired a white orb at it, blowing it back into another corner to keep it away from the frightened family.

"Nice aim," Mallow complemented. He tried punching the other Shyster, but it didn't appear to faze it, so he was sent flying back to Double D.

"Are you ok?" Double D asked in a worried tone.

"I've been better," Mallow responded truthfully. The Shyster fired a fireball at the two, which missed them. Double D countered electric orb, finishing it off.

"I still need to come up with a name for that move..." Double D muttered, just loud enough for Mallow to hear.

"How about... Thunder Sphere?"

"But...thunder and lightning aren't the same thing."

"Yeah, but Electric Sphere or Lightning Sphere doesn't have the same ring to it."

"I'll consider that name then, I suppose." The father of the family came up to them.

"Thank you so much!" he thanked. "But what about my son upstairs? Oops! I completely forgot about him!" The Toad ran up the stairs, and Mallow look at Double D with a confused look on his face.

"How do you forget about your own son?" They ran up the stairs and saw the father huddled in a corner. His son was bouncing on his bed, not at all frightened by the stranger in his bedroom. "Thunderbolt!" Mallow quickly took care of the Shyster bouncing with the Toad child, and the father let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Really, thank you, you two, for everything. Here's a little token of my appreciation." He handed them a Flower Tab. "You're gonna grow up to be just as brave these two," he said to his son. The boy jumped rapidly.

"Yeah!" his son exclaimed happily. Double D and Mallow walked out of the house and made their way inside Mushroom Castle. They went to the room the cellar was in, but instead of going into the cellar itself, they went into the room on their right. They found the vault guard sitting in a corner, staring at a gold coin.

"Guess what I found?! A gold coin! A GOLD COIN! And it's all mine!" The guard happily exclaimed.

"We just came to check if anyone was in here. Glad to see you're OK." Double D said. The guard stopped them right as they were about to leave.

"I found this the cellar. You can have it." He handed Double D a gold pin with a picture of a Z crossed out.

"What's this?"

"That's a Wake-Up Pin! If you wear that in battle, you'll be unaffected by attacks that would make you fall asleep!" Double D attached the pin to his shirt.

"I suppose that will be handy," he remarked, then saw Eddy coming out of the cellar. "Hello, Eddy. Who's your new friend."

"I'm Slip," Slip introduced.

"Very nice to meet you, Slip. I'm Eddward, but I'm called Double D by my friends."

"Or you could call him Sockhead," Eddy said otherwise.

"I'm Mallow," Mallow introduced.

"And I like to call him Fluffy."

"Eddy, do you nickname all of your friends?" Slip asked. Eddy grinned in response.

"Yep, just about."

* * *

**With Mario and Ed...**

"Prepare to meet your makers, evil pogo stick creatures!" Ed exclaimed, then rammed into a Shyster with his head. Mario quickly came from behind and slammed the Shyster into the ground with his hammer. The Toad they saved looked at his saviors gratefully.

"That was TOO darn close. Thanks!" He noticed something in Mario's pocket. "Hey! Isn't that my wallet?" Mario pulled it out.

"This?" Mario asked. The Toad nodded.

"Yeah! That's the wallet the thief swiped from me earlier today!" Mario handed the Toad his wallet; the Toad gave him a Flower Tab as a reward. He looked over at the Mushroom Castle as Double D and Mallow rushed into it.

"I'm worried about everyone who's inside the castle. C'mon Ed, we have work to do!" Ed followed Mario as the ran into the castle. They quickly spotted Toad who was being chased by a Shyster. Mario tried to blast it with fireballs, but it was ineffective. Ed smashed his head against the Shyster, which knocked it out of commission.

"Now Tthat was really scary! Everyone is hiding in the Princess' bedroom. I and a few others couldn't escape in time. I hope everyone's OK..." Toad trailed off. He entered the next room and trembled as he saw more Shysters hopping about. Mario rushed into the room with Ed following along. He bashed one with his hammer, and Ed rammed into it. They didn't bother with the second one as it didn't seem to notice them, and it wasn't blocking the stairs. "Saved by Mario again, how can I ever thank you enough?" Mario sheepishly grinned.

"It's not a problem." They continued up the stairs and saw the last two Shysters blocking the way.

"Not so fast, pal!" one of them yelled.

"Look at him! He can't even bounce! Hey, maybe we could bounce on his head!" the other one shouted. The duo of Shysters jumped at Mario and Ed, but the largest Ed quickly reacted.

"Paralysis!" Ed exclaimed, snapping his fingers. The two Shysters could no longer move, allowing Mario to easily smack them with his hammer.

"Saved by Mario again! How can I ever thank you enough!?" Toad thanked, rushing in the room.

"You're in one piece!" another Toad exclaimed.

"Yeah! Thanks to Mario, of course!" Toad ran up to Mario and thanked him once again.

"Oh no! The Chancellor's still inside the throne room!" a third Toad realized.

"Oh no! That's terrible! But, with Mario and his friend here, we're...safe? Right?" Mario and Ed nodded.

"Of course you are! We'll take care of this, right Ed?" Mario said.

"Coconuts!" Ed shouted randomly, causing Mario to sigh.

"I'll take that as a yes." They walked out and were surprised to see Eddy, Double D, Mallow, and Slip waiting for them outside the door that led to the room with the cellar. They rushed over to them.

"Hey guys! Ready to take on whatever is causing this mess?" Mallow asked.

"Right. Who're you?" Mario asked Slip.

"The name's Slip," he answered.

"I'm Mario, and this is Ed." Mario introduced while pointing at Ed. Slip nodded.

"Nice to meet you, but as I was saying, I'm almost positive that the cause of this mess is in the throne room!"

"The Chancellor is stuck in there as well!" Mario explained.

"Then we'd better not delay any longer. To the throne room!" All six of them began running, inching closer and closer to their destination, not knowing what was in store for them.

* * *

**Next chapter is the first big boss fight! Who's excited?**


	8. Mack Attack!

**Ok everyone, sorry I didn't update, but June was a busy month for me despite no school!**

**Double D: You were busy?**

**Well, my parents aren't always on good terms (it's getting better though), E3 happened, my brother and his girlfriend came here for a week, and band camp, which was NOT worth the $250 we had to pay for it (I was hoping to get better at sixteenth notes, but nope!). Oh! And I just got a mew phone today, because the one I was using stopped working, and the one I've been using fell out of my pocket.**

**Eddy: No one cares.**

**Ok whatever, I only own Slip, not Ed Edd n Eddy, or Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Mack Attack!

Slip put a finger to his lips, shushing his comrades. "We don't know what we're in for guys, so be careful." He quietly opened the door, and the six were shocked by what they found. They saw the Chancellor huddled in a corner, trembling, and six Shysters bouncing in the spots the six Toads once stood at, and a giant knife creature standing in front of the throne.

"Where do you think everyone went?" the first Shyster asked.

"Well, gang, looks like we have ourselves a new home!" the fourth Shyster exclaimed.

"We can bounce all day long! And there's no one here to stop us!" the fifth one exclaimed.

"Yahoo! Lets bounce the night away!" the sixth one shouted. The six Shysters happily bounced as the sixth one had suggested. Mario ran up the stairs, but was stopped by the fifth and sixth Shyster.

"Not so fast, pal!"

"Look at him! He can't even bounce! Hey, maybe we can bounce ON HIS HEAD!" Mario knew what would come after this, so he reacted by ducking down. The two Shysters bumped into each other and found themselves in a stuck in a lower part of the room, making them unable to bounce back up. The remaining four Shysters bounced about until the knife creature jumped into the air and landed, causing everyone to jump in the air from the force of its landing.

"Listen up, gang! These guys are gonna put a stop to our party! Are we happy about this?!" the red roundish figure on top of the giant bouncing knife exclaimed.

"You're asking for it!" the first Shyster said, jumping up right next to the plumber.

"Ooh, you're gonna get it!" the second one exclaimed while jumping to Mario.

"You picked the wrong people to not bounce with, bub!" the third one yelled.

"How about a fat lip to go with that ugly mustache?" the fourth one added. The knife jumped up, aiming to hit Mario along with his Shysters. Slip jumped up, with his feet glowing, and kicked the Shysters to the back. The plumber looked at the yellow clad Bandit in surprise.

"I like to call that Speedy Feet," the thief simply said, then got into a fighting stance.

"Who is this guy?" Eddy asked as he stood next to his partner.

"My name is Mack, and it's a name you won't like when I'm done with you!" Mack introduced as he fired a fireball at Ed.

"That's hot!" Ed exclaimed as he doused the fire.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Eddy sarcastically remarked. Mallow prepared his attack as the Shysters came back.

"Thunderbolt!" The blue bolts of lighting stuck all five of their opponents, taking out the Shyster once again and left Mack stunned.

"Good job, Fluffy!" Eddy exclaimed, firing a few pellets from his slingshot. Mario hit Mack as hard as he could with his hammer, and Ed rammed into the knife with his head. Mack snapped out of his daze and glared at the six.

"Flame Wall!" Mack shouted. A wall of fire engulfed the six heroes, but it didn't stop them completely.

"_Note to self: Don't use fire on this guy,_" Mario thought. The plumber quickly dodged a fireball shot at him.

"Thunder Sphere!" Double D exclaimed, firing an electric orb from his hand. Mack wasn't stunned this time, but the attack definitely did some damage. He then fired a white orb from his staff at Mack. Mack glared at Double D.

"You think you're so tough, don't you?" Mack stated. Mack jumped over in front of Double D, who took a step back in fright. Eddy saw this and quickly placed a Barrier over him. Mallow used Thunderbolt once again to get its attention, making Mack growled in annoyance."Flame!" He threw a fireball at the two.

"Run for it!" Eddy exclaimed. They both barely managed to dodge it as more Shysters came out. One of the Shysters jumped over to Mario and Slip and used a move called Drain. Mario was hit by it, but he was still OK.

"_Using a move called Drain on a plumber...I wonder if that's a pun,_" Slip thought. The Bandit pulled out a small electric device and smirked. "_Time to put this thing to good use!_" Slip threw it at Mack as it attached itself to the giant knife. Mack didn't seem to notice, which made the thief mentally sigh in relief.

"Hey Slip!" Eddy called out, causing the thief to look up. "I have an idea." Eddy whispered his plan to Slip, who smiled at the idea.

"I like it!" Eddy formed two Barriers around Slip with one above and bellow. The two Barriers connected, forming a big ball. Slip smirked once again. "How about we play a little game of bowling!?" Slip rolled the ball over to the four Shysters, knocking them over along with Mack. Eddy put his Barriers down and cheered.

"Strike!" Mack was once again unable to attack as he had been pushed over by Slip. Mario jumped in the air with his hammer out and brought his hammer down as he landed. Ed bashed his head against Mack.

"Thunderbolt!" Mallow exclaimed.

"Thunder Sphere!" Double D exclaimed at the same time. Both of their attacks struck the enemy at the same time, which did heavy damage to it. Mack shakily stood up.

"Flame Wall!" The attack didn't do much, but when it ended, Slip was nowhere in sight. The remaining five looked around as Mack weakly laughed. "I'm not as weak as you may think."

"I beg to differ," Slip said suddenly, standing on top of Mack. He pulled out a remote with a red button on it and pressed it as he jumped off. Mack was electrocuted by the small bomb-like device, which opened up when the button was pressed. Mack fell over, the last of his strength depleted, and disappeared in a shower of coins. Everyone sighed in relief and cheered that the battle was over. Eddy ran over to his friend and gave him a high-five.

"That was pretty cool, Slip." Eddy complimented his friend. The Bandit sheepishly grinned.

"I make gadgets in my free time, and I figured they'd be handy in a situation like this." Slip looked over Eddy's shoulder, and noticed a large, light blue star sitting behind the throne. "What's that thing?" Double D put his staff away and walked over to the star. He crouched down and inspected it, but he was surprised when the star went up in the air and began spinning around them all. It eventually stopped twirling around them and hovered above Mario.

"I believe grabbing the star may have intriguing results," Double D said. The plumber grabbed the two tips of the star that were the closest to him. The star floated back into the air again and began flying up to the sky, not damaging the roof. Everyone that witnessed the event stared at the ceiling until the star was gone. Mario snapped back into reality the quickest and noticed two Shysters talking.

"This is not good!" one of them said.

"This is not good!" the other one repeated.

"The mustachioed one and his friends are strong!"

"Strong, yes!

"We must warn the boss!"

"C'mon!" The two Shysters rushed out before Mario could get any answers.

"_What did they mean by boss? Wasn't Mack their boss?_" he wondered. He remembered something, rushing over to the Chancellor who had not moved from his hiding spot. He tapped him on the shoulder and felt the Chancellor tense up.

"Gracious!" He exclaimed as he turned around. "Oh! It's you, Mario! What a relief!" The Chancellor exclaimed, relived his life was sparred. The other walked over. "Once again, Mario to the rescue." The Chancellor paused. "But who were those..."

"Chancellor!" a group of Toads exclaimed while running to him.

"Sir! Thank goodness you're all right!" one Toad exclaimed happily. He looked at Mario. "Mario! So it was you who got us through all this! We owe much to you!" Eddy gained an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey! What about us?! We worked our butts off to protect everyone too!" He shouted. Slip sighed.

"Eddy, calm down," he said to his friend, who was still seething with anger. Minutes later, Eddy had calmed down, and all the Toads were in their places.

"First, the princess, and now this! It's just too much to bear!" the Chancellor exclaimed.

"This has been quite a day."

"Guys! How about we ask my grandpa for help?" Mallow suggested. "He knows...just about EVERYTHING." The Chancellor looked at the two newcomers.

"Excuse me, but... who are you two?"

"I'm Mallow. I'm from Tadpole Pond."

"I'm Slip. I just jump around from place to place," he introduced. Slip noticed the Chancellor giving him a worried look. "Look, I did not steal anything from you." He said with an annoyed tone. The Chancellor nervously cleared his throat.

"Right, anyways, any friend of Mario is welcome here in Mushroom Kingdom. As I was saying, Mario, you and your friends are our only hope! Please, you must rescue the Princess, now!"

"Mario! I'm in your debt, too! Let's head over to Grandpa's place in Tadpole Pond! He can help!" Mario sigh as both the Chancellor and Mallow yelled at him.

"Mamma mia..." Mario muttered.

"Your mom is named Mia?" Ed asked, causing the plumber to sigh once again.

"Wait...Why did I even come to Mushroom Kingdom in the first place? Guess I'll find out soon enough!" Mallow said. The group was about to walk out, but the Chancellor stopped Double D.

"Here, you'll probably need this." he said. He handed him a book listing the many creatures they could find throughout the land.

"Thank you very much, sir. This should be of good use to us."

"Hey Sockhead! You coming?" Eddy impaitently asked from the front doors.

"Coming! Thank you very much!" Double D ran off to join his companions.

* * *

**Ok, now that's done. Next time, the group ventures into the Kero Sewers! I'm sure Double D is excited for that one.**


End file.
